Coastal Resort Locations
Space Bam Alley The bowling alley is fun for the whole family, or 36 if you were so inclined. The Space Bam Alley is a small brick building with retro outer-space bowling themed shag carpet, 36 super lanes with 10 pins in each, automatic scoring boards and bumper rails for the less experienced astrobowlers. You'll be able to find "meteors" (bowling balls) and cosmic boots (bowling shoes) of various colors and sizes at the area called "The ZONE" where the snack bar also awaits you. Behind the snack bar counter, you can find the command center where one can direct the ship into Ultra Violet bowling by pushing the big red button labeled "UV". Threads in chronological order: *Kal-El (Davis Todd, Diana "Dee" Dixon, Christopher Schwartz) *Deliver Us (Soren Rosendahl, Brendan O'Toole, Amir al-Asad) The Bull Craps Casino The Bull Craps Casino is a large building on the outside if a bit plain looking, barring the dazzling lights saying it's name and the giant man tipping his 10-gallon stetson, politely inviting you in. On the inside is where the casino really gets to show off its wild west style, being draped by sickly yellow and light brown colors, saloon-esque piano music played throughout the area, the evident smell of whiskey and salty peanuts, and even the playing cards have a cowpoke design to them. The choice of games of chance include slots, baccarat, roulette, blackjack, Texas Hold 'Em, and of course, craps. Threads in chronological order: *Forgive Me For My Synapses (Gabriel Munez) *Speechless (Aidan Adelman, Laura Mason, Gene Steward) The Cigarette Holder Theater The Cigarette Holder is a glamorous theater of massive proportions decorated in an exaggerated artsy style. Black and White portraits of famous actors and actresses such as Clark Gable, James Dean, Marilyn Monroe, and Audrey Hepburn are put up for miles and miles along the walls, golden stars in between. It's divided into 6 screening rooms: Action, Romance, Comedy, Thriller, Drama, and Horror, which indulge in showing their relevant SOTF-TV scenes. The lobby in the middle holds a popcorn maker, a soda fountain, and lobby games such as air hockey, hoop shooting, pinball, and an arcade racer built for two. Threads in chronological order: *Prime (Davis Todd) *Killer Munchies (Sebastien Bellamy, Jackson King, Anastasia Arcadia, Shawn Thornton, Dougie Sharpe) Lernean Beauty Parlor Despite its unremarkable stature, the parlor is compacted with all you could ever need to make yourself feel and look prettier. With 10 magenta ball chairs on each side facing their oval mirror and hairdresser station, each with their own dryer, one can relax as they get their hair done their face beautified, get their nails done, or all at the same time. An assortment of wigs, make up, and nail polish are placed on a counter in the back for aesthetic reasons, right next to the fire extinguisher. Their is also a fish tank near the entrance that has gold fish, where an automatic food dispenser was installed to last 21 days. Threads in chronological order: *It Doesn't Matter if We all Die (Jewel Evans) *Honey Badger Don't Care! (Nina Riddhi, Saachi Nidal, Norma-Jean Torkelson, Genesis "Sissy" Bradley-Baker, Asa Rosen, Diana "Dee" Dixon) Aloha Daycare Center The Aloha Daycare Center is made up of two parts. A small building painted to look like a bright tropical beach scene and a larger play area made up of multiple rope bridges, ball pits, platforms up to higher areas and slides. Inside the building is an area more suited for younger children so that they can play without the risk of the bigger play area because of this the floor is matted and there are many beanbags and soft foam blocks lying around for the kids to play with. The idea behind the center is that it’s where parents can drop off their kids before heading for a walk down the boardwalk or visiting the Palms Spa and Salon. Threads in chronological order: *Germ Infested Bed (Isabel Santana) *OT (Isaiah Hall, Tucker Hopkins, Regina "Reggie" Aston) *Prepare to Gag on My Eleganza (Taylor DeVasher) *Boyhood (Davis Todd, Louise Luna, Gabriel Munez, Lisa Toner, Yagmur Tekindor, Jewel Evans, Colin Pigeon) The Bamboo Boardwalk The boardwalk is a long and and narrow walkway that connects the beach to the rest of the resort, having many little shops decorating it, mostly full of gifts and nicknacks for you to commemorate and remember your stay at the resort. Some of the more noticeable shops include the candy shop that has a filled Icee machine, petting zoo (now empty), an ATM machine, and the fishing shop. Threads in chronological order: *I'm Ready (Christopher Schwartz) *Countdown (Leah Bissard, Jaxon Street, Isabel Santana, Damion Castillo) The Beach Once a white sand beach filled with umbrella stands and seashells, the winter months have coated the Jewelled Beach with a healthy dusting of snow, extending out to the shoreline and crusting the water with a thin layer of ice. Umbrellas are jutting out left and right, most frozen closed or heavy and open with sleet. Threads in chronological order: *Tales To Tell (Ramon Fuentes, Sarah Bourne, Eden Zahn, Vahka Basayev) Cabana Cul de Sac The Cabanas are located just off of the beach front, offering a breathtaking view of the ocean and facing the glorious sunset. Each rosewood Cabana is designed to bring the flavour of the Caribbean to you; with a plate glass sliding door, bamboo furniture, and dim mood lighting. The Cabanas vary in size depending on function: family cabanas feature two bedrooms and sleeping arrangements for four, while couples can enjoy our deluxe queen sized beds and cozier models. Threads in chronological order: *First Impressions (Michael Robinson, Vincent Holway, Caroline Leveson, Valerie Fitzroy, Lily Ashburg) *Fear and Loathing in Tiki Land (Paisley Hopkins, Pia Malone, Matthew Weiss, Caroline Leveson) Open Air Cabaret The cabaret is rather simplistic in design, having only one large stage where entertainers perform for the denizens seated at the number of tables. The instruments, sound amplifiers, and turntables left around the stage have frost on them, and the rest of the area has a small margin of snow and slick ice spread about. Threads in chronological order: *We All Look So Perfect (Jewel Evans, Dougie Sharpe, Erik Lowell) *Lifdoff (Leah Bissard) Mauna Loa Condominium In the small, cozy little town lies the Mauna Loa Condominium, a white building six stories high. Inside the building are all sorts of condos - from singles to family sized - all decorated in the cozy decorum of a tropical paradise. Each condo has a balcony to the outside and 12 square feet of space, all pre-furnished with polyester furniture. Threads in chronological order: *Opening Act (Riley Parker) *You Snooze, You Lose (Bella Bianchi, Paisley Hopkins, Pia Malone, Eden Bishop, Matthew Weiss) The Orchard The Orchard is usually a very colorful area full of pretty trees and plentiful fruit gardens, but due to the weather has lost most of its beauty. The trees and bushes are now bare and barren of life, garden seeds under a blanket of snow. A stream flows through the orchard, usually plentiful for fishing. While the aquatic wildlife still swims through the area, ice has begun to coat the water. Along the shore, there are abandoned fishing rods. Threads in chronological order: *It Was Not A Dream, But All A Grim Reality (Alice Young) *Ones Who Fly Twos Who Die (Bunny Barlowe, Corin Albanesi, Forrest Doe, Saachi Nidal) Nature Walk Thought up as an idea to allow tourists to see more of the natural beauty of the location the nature walk is a long dirt path that winds its way through the part of the bay area that is more heavily dense with trees. In places the trees and shrubs shroud the path in shadow and other times they thin out to allow sun to shine onto the path and give tourists an opportunity to take a beautiful landscape photo or group shot. Threads in chronological order: *Never Stop (Marcus Redder, Taylor DeVasher) *It's Only Natural! (Nina Riddhi) *Somewhere Between Motivated and Cold (Vahka Basayev) *Never in a Fight (Gabriel Munez) Palms Spa and Salon The Glorious Days Spa is the island paradise's resident grooming gallery. The long brick building is cheerfully coloured in a glowing orange, complete with glass windowpanes with bold lettering in a pale gold. The spa has an extensive sauna, mudroom, and massage parlour, including an outdoor hot spring location. A sign on the counter proudly offers a 20% off coupon to its sister store, the Larean Beauty Parlor, when spending a hundred dollars or more. Inside, the music is on a non-stop loop of Madonna's Greatest Hits. Threads in chronological order: *Stupidity Abound (Sarah Miller, Angie Hart, Naomi Skye) The Lānaʻi Hotel The Lānaʻi Resort and Hotel is the centerpiece of the entire hawaiian-style resort, housed in the middle of the tropical paradise. A white washed stone building, the Lānaʻi stands eight stories tall, and features all variations of hotel rooms with a tropical theme. Each floor has a different designation of Hawaiian name. The hotel lobby features a grand piano in the corner, which looks freshly polished. Threads in chronological order: *First Come, First Serve (Matthew Weiss, Vahka Basayev) *Reality Bites (Lily Ashburg) *A New Morning (Zoe Walker, Lukas Graves, Naomi Young, Cathryn Bailey, Christopher Schwartz) The World Oyster The World Oyster area is made of many resteraunts in mind of all those with different tastes, both aesthetically and in the gourmet sense. Do you feel like eating Chinese fried rice, Texas steaks, or maybe a french croissant? Perhaps you enjoy the stylings of a 50’s diner, a Seattle coffee house, or even an Irish Pub? Then come on down and chow on some culture! Threads in chronological order: *Not Your Scheduled Programming (Lukas Graves, Riley Parker, Lucia del Pirlo, Austin White, Lily Ashburg, Michael Robinson, Valerie Fitzroy) The Pa’ani Sports Centre The Pa’ani Sports Centre is a medium sized sports centre that features a full sized football pitch on the outside. Inside it contains a tennis court and two rooms exclusively for squash. The main attraction of the sports centre, however, is its pools. It contains a fully Olympic sized swimming pool for proper use and a family pool that goes outside and has flumes, a rapids section and some hot tubs. The outdoor section of the pool has a large area around it with row upon row of sunbeds and umbrellas for parents wanting to relax while their kids play. Currently all of the water has been drained out of the pool and it’s covered by a layer of snow thanks to the winter weather. Threads in chronological order: *We Are Not Your Kind of People (Genevieve Cordova, Anzu Sakamoto, Ashley Namath, Colin Pigeon) *Shaken, Not Stirred (Marcus Redder, Eden Zahn) Sunshine Tower Sunshine Tower is a 100 metre tall tower that is located near the centre of the resort area. The towers purpose is for guests of the resort to be able to get a panoramic view of the bay area itself. The top of the tower also has a gift shop with many racks and shelves displaying cliché gifts such as postcards, picture frames and tacky models of the tower for visitors to buy. Normally the easiest route to the top of the tower is by the glass elevator the runs its height. However it has been disabled, so the only way to the top is via a long, spiralling staircase. Threads in chronological order: *I like my ladies like my coffee (Lisa Toner, Yagmur Tekindor, Gabriel Munez) *Once Upon a Time (Riley Parker, Taylor DeVasher, Vahka Basayev, Dee Dixon, Vincent Holway) Tour Guide and Transportation Center The Aloha Tour Guide and Transportation Centre is located in the middle of the resort area and serves the purpose of providing buses, trolleys and walking guides to new arrivals. A large sign with a smiling sun plastered on it marks the location of the centre. The centre itself is in fact just a wide plain looking building, apart from the sign and a bus depot at the back. The inside of the building contains a reception/waiting area with benches laid out to provide seating for anyone who wants to wait for a bus in the cool interior. Threads in chronological order: *Rosebud (Will Brackenrig, Lucy Williams, Isaiah Hall, Alice Young) The Ice Palace Apart from the rest of the resort sits a bizarre structure. Looking out of place with its jagged, fairy tale castle design, the Ice Palace contains a full size ice rink as well as a café area. Originally conceived as a gimmick for the winter season the palace was supposed to be a temporary structure but after mock ups were designed it was decided to make it into a permanent addition to the resort. The inside of the palace is strangely designed to be reminiscent of a Lapland style winter village with the café supposed to be laid out like the village center as well as an arcade designed to look like an ice cave including dry ice to cover up the fact the floor is the same as the café. Threads in chronological order: *I'm Not Here to Make Friends (Asa Rosen, Brendan O'Toole, Erik Sheely, Tucker Hopkins, Regina Aston, James Houlihan) The Aqua-Museum The Aquarium-Museum combo may not be as grand or as attractive as the other buildings on the island, but it's size has made it rather easy to maintain and looks rather well kept-together. It's compacted well, having only three aquarium tanks that are now almost empty, only having ocean water to fill it up. The museum half is mostly decorated with the history of the actual resort and the Gant family themselves, but it also commemorates a good number of memorabilia from 1920 to 1959. Threads in chronological order: *Summer Bitch VS Cherry Boy (Valerie Fitzroy, Christopher Schwartz, Forrest Doe, Asa Rosen, Riley Parker) *Good Morning, Goodbye, Good Luck. (Vahka Basayev, Marcus Redder) *This Show Jumped the Shark Years Ago (Asa Rosen) *The Tides of March (Dee Dixon, Asa Rosen, Caroline Leveson) *Zoom, Kick, Persuasion, Tech (Anzu Sakamoto, Ashley Namath, Sarah Bourne)